Hanger isolators are commonly used in automotive exhaust systems to reduce vibration transfer between components. For example, isolators are used to reduce vibrations induced from a running engine and/or road load conditions. However, commonly available isolators are designed to offer stiffness in a single direction like a two-hole pendulum. To provide support in more than one axial direction or to provide support of a roll (twisting) motion, isolators are used in pairs. These isolator pairs could be positioned on a non-aligned axis (e.g. 90 degree axis orientation) or positioned with a parallel axis where the isolator support housings fall within the same plane. For example, in order to attain roll (twist) stability the design standard is to put two or more isolators on misaligned axes in order to create a force couple supporting roll. Furthermore, commonly available isolators, as shown in FIG. 8, do not offer any conical ortorsional stiffness, requiring the use of at least two adjacent isolators. Adding an additional isolator to provide conical stiffness increases both the weight and the cost of the system.